Ferrine Chronicles
by EeviumZ
Summary: In the idyllic Ferrine region, thirteen-year-old Allison "Allie" Silverstone is beginning her Pokemon journey. Little does she know, this journey will be far from normal. Who are the mysterious Team Cyber? Are the rumors of Team Rocket's resurface true? And what adventures does this region hold for our hero?
1. A Humble Beginning!

**Hello!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Ferrine Chronicles. Just some things to note before we begin:**

**I'm a first time writer. I welcome all constructive criticism. Keep the reviews profanity-free, please.**

**The story will contain no profanity above "hell" and "crap". There will be no explicit romance, possibly some crushes but that's about it. I rated it T, due to minor violence.**

**This story is a SYOC story on the creative community site Pokecharms. I will give credit to the creators of each character at the end of each chapter. I highly suggest NOT finding my SYOC thread on there, as it contains MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS. I'm not opening up submissions to , due to the fact that I have the main cast already.**

**I don't own Pokemon. I do own the story concept, the region, the main character, and the villainous team. All the characters EXCEPT the main character are owned by their respective creators (see the end of the chapter).**

**I will be capitalizing the names of Pokemon. It's just my personal preference, so don't flame me.**

**Speaking of, please do not flame in the reviews. I will be ignoring all reviews that simply tell me that I suck. However, all constructive criticism is welcome and needed**.

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

Chapter 1: A Humble Beginning!

It was a peaceful morning in the small and quaint Viola Town. The town was the definition of picturesque, sitting on a rolling plain. This was also the town where Professor Aurora of Ferrine resided, making it a perfect place for new Trainers to start their journeys.

Most of the citizens of Viola Town were already awake, as it was already fairly late in the morning.

Well, except one.

In a cottage-like home, thirteen-year-old Allie Silverstone rested in a top bunk. She was fast asleep.

"Allie, wake up!" a voice cried from the door.

Allie jolted awake at once, although she may have been a bit too fast. She accidentally fell off her bunk, crashing to the ground with a loud bang.

"Ugh… my head…" she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly realizing why she had been woken up, she immediately got up. "Oh, oh, oh! I've gotta go!" She blew past the source of the voice before, Allie's mother Katlynn.

Her mother had brown hair neatly tied in a bun, with amber eyes. She wore a light peach sweater, and blue colored sportspants. She looked at Allie sternly.

"Allison Minerva Silverstone, you are not leaving in your state! You haven't gotten dressed, brushed your hair, or even eaten breakfast!"

Allie groaned, and turned around. "But Mom, I'm becoming a trainer today!"

"That doesn't mean you can leave looking like a mess!"

Sighing in resignation, Allie walked back into her room. She pulled out a set of clothes from her shelves, and entered the bathroom.

Minutes later, Allie emerged from the bathroom, placing her pajamas into a hamper. She now wore a blue t-shirt, a black skirt and vest, white leggings, and black running shoes with blue laces. Her long brown hair was a mess, not that Allie cared.

Katlynn gave Allie a disapproving look. Allie rolled her eyes, and reentered the bathroom. Within a few seconds, Allie came back out, her previously bed-head hair neatly tied in a ponytail, only to receive the same look. She rushed back into the bathroom. The sound of a shower was heard for a few seconds, followed by a hair dryer, before Allie bolted back out, winded.

Katlynn smiled. "That's better."

Allie returned the smile. "Can I go now? I'll be back soon, once I get my starter Pokemon."

"But you haven't eaten breakfast! I was thinking of preparing something special…" Katlynn hinted, giving Allie a playful wink.

Realization dawned on Allie, and without another word, she bolted down the hall and into the kitchen.

Shortly after, Allie sat at a dining table. Katlynn approached, holding two plates. Both had delicious-looking waffles on them, made even more appetizing by fruits and maple syrup.

Sparkles appeared in Allie's eyes. "You weren't kidding!"

Katlynn chuckled, and set one plate down in front of Allie. She sat down at a chair, setting the other plate in front of herself. The pair began to eat.

Katlynn's Cottonee, Cauli, floated around Katlynn joyfully. "Cott-nee!"

Allie laughed. "Hello, Cauli."

Katlynn decided to make conversation. "So! What exactly do you plan on doing on your journey? There's a lot of routes you could take."

Grinning, Allie answered her question. "I'm going to challenge Ferrine's gyms, and probably do some performing on the side. And above all, I want to be a Pokemon Master. Wait - not just a Pokemon Master, I wanna be the Pokemon Master!"

She took another bite of her waffle. "Mom, this is really good! Probably one of your best yet!"  
Katlynn smiled modestly. "Thank you, Allie."

Allie gave her a smile in return, before finishing. She pushed her chair out, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face.

"Alright, I'd better get going. See you in a little while, Mom!" Allie got up, and rushed out the door.

Katlynn chuckled to herself. "Some things never change."

The Pokemon Lab was the largest building in Viola Town, slightly bigger than even the Town Hall. It was the place where all new trainers of Viola Town began their journey.

Allie burst through the doors, and into the lab. "Hello? I'm here to see Professor Aurora!" she called.

A young woman looked up. She had long dark hair, and wore a shirt and skirt. She approached Allie, with a smile on her face.  
"Hello. My name is Mako, and I'm the professor's assistant. You said you wanted to see her?" the woman questioned.

Allie nodded. "Yes. My name is Allie Silverstone. I'm a new trainer, and I need the starting kit for all new Trainers."

Mako smiled. "Good!" She turned, looking deeper into the lab. "Professor Aurora! A certain Allie Silverstone is here to see you! She's a new trainer!"

Another dark-haired woman, this one wearing a lab coat, looked up from a scientific-looking device. She got out of her chair, and walked up to Allie and Mako.

"Hello! I am Professor Aurora. You're here for the trainer's starting kit, I presume?" the professor asked.

Allie nodded. "Exactly!"

Professor Aurora smiled, and motioned for Allie to follow. Allie did so, and they moved further into the lab.

Soon, they got to a table. On the table were several bags, some being cross-body satchels, others being backpack-style.

Aurora gestured to the bags on the table. "Each one of these contains everything you will need to begin. You may choose which one you would like."

Allie smiled, excitedly. She looked at the bags for a minute, contemplating, before settling on a black backpack with a purple Pokeball motif decorating the back. She pulled it onto her back, adjusting the straps to fit. It was slightly heavy, from the objects inside.

"I'll take this one, Professor," Allie proclaimed. Suddenly, she remembered something, and tilted her head. "But what about my starter Pokemon?"

Aurora nodded. "I figured you would ask that. Here are the Pokemon available to choose from." She walked over to a shelf. Twenty-one Pokeballs were lined up on seven shelves. Each shelf had three Pokeballs on it, and a small decal beside illustrating the Pokemon that it contained.

No sooner had Allie began looking through the Pokeballs then a loud crash was heard from the entrance to the lab.

The professor looked up, worriedly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see what's going on." She ran off, towards the source of the sound. Allie followed.

When they got to the lab's entrance, it was approximately what Aurora and Allie had expected. The door had a hole in it, seemingly broken by an attack. Documents were haphazardly strewn across the floor.

A brown blur dashed in front of them.

Allie looked down, at the Pokemon that had seemingly caused this mess. Allie might not have had a good knowledge of Pokemon yet, but she knew exactly what this Pokemon was.

"An Eevee!" she gasped.

Professor Aurora glanced down, and groaned in frustration. "Eevee, what did you do?"

Allie was confused at this statement. "You know this Eevee?"

Mako stepped forward to explain. "It's a wild Eevee, but she stops in at the lab every day. She tends not to make much trouble - as she's just looking for attention - but it looks like she was in a rush today."

The Eevee glanced around, noticing the professor and Mako, but her eyes landed on Allie. She looked at the young trainer inquisitively. "Vee-eevee?"

"Yes, Eevee. This is a young trainer beginning her journey." Aurora smiled faintly at the Eevee's antics.

The Eevee's eyes remained locked on Allie. Suddenly, the Pokemon cried out excitedly, and leaped up onto Allie's head, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Vee!"

"Well, what do you know…" Aurora muttered.

Allie glanced at the professor. "What do you mean?"

"Eevee hasn't really liked any of the new trainers, up until you. She seems to like you quite a bit." She couldn't hide a chuckle, seeing the Eevee on Allie's head.

Allie lifted the Eevee off her head, and put her down on the ground. She bent down to Eevee's level. "Is that true?" she asked curiously.

"Vee!" Eevee replied, a wide smile on her face.

Allie's smile grew even bigger. "Do you want… to come with me on my journey?"

Eevee nodded vigorously. "Vee, vee-eeee!"

Allie pulled a Pokeball out of her bag. "Are you su-"

She didn't finish her question, as Eevee tapped the button on the Pokeball with her nose. Instantly, she was sucked into the ball. It shook three times in Allie's hand, before producing an audible click.

Quickly, Eevee popped out of the Pokeball. "Veeeee!" she cried joyfully, climbing back onto Allie's shoulder.

Allie pumped her fist in the air. "All right! I just caught an Eevee!"

-  
**And... done! I felt that this would be a good place to leave off. **

**Please leave constructive reviews, and follow the story to be alerted when I upload a new chapter!**

**Now, for character credits:**

**Allie Silverstone is created by me.**

**Katlynn Silverstone is created by SwiftSwoobat on Pokecharms.**

**Professor Aurora and Mako Maso are created by Slatzsly on Pokecharms.**

**Until next time, EeviumZ out!**


	2. The Journey Begins!

**Welcome to the second chapter of Ferrine Chronicles!**

**To answer a question you may have: no, this will not be updating daily. I just happen to have two chapters written. Expect about one chapter per week.**

**Xim the Despot - Thank you for your review! I will admit, Eevee is a rather cliche choice. I would never make the starter shiny though, I think that's a bit too lucky. I just personally love Eevee and couldn't resist giving it to my MC, haha.**

**Last chapter, we saw Allie obtain her starter Pokemon, Eevee, in a rather unorthodox way. What adventures await our young hero?**

~Later, Allie's House~

In the living room of Allie's house, Katlynn sat on a simple beige sofa. She had a remote in her hand, watching a news program on the television.

Accompanied by the sound of a door flying open and slamming into the wall, Allie's excited voice shouted "I'M HOME!"

Allie had her new backpack on her shoulders, and her Eevee had now opted to sit on her head. The elated teen plopped onto the sofa, next to her mother.

Katlynn smiled, feeling the effects of Allie's radiating excitement. She paused the television and turned to Allie. "Welcome back! You went to see Professor Aurora, I presume?"

Allie nodded. "Yep! She was super nice. She gave me this starter kit -" she gestured to her bag - "and told me everything I needed to start adventuring around Ferrine!"

Waiting to be acknowledged, Eevee purred brightly, leaping into Allie's arms from atop her head. "Veeeeee!"

Katlynn's gaze fell upon the Eevee. "An Eevee as your starter Pokemon? That's rather.. unconventional. How did that happen?" Her interest was visible on her face. She was always interested in her daughter's passions, and it looked like Pokemon training was about to become one.

"Well, I was going to pick a Starter Pokemon like normal - I was thinking Popplio, actually - but then this Eevee burst into the lab and made a huge mess. The professor and her assistant told me that this Eevee was wild and had come into the lab lots of times. She seemed to be really interested in me. I suppose I jumped to conclusions a bit, and immediately thought that Eevee wanted to come with me. But I wasn't wrong - Eevee actually did want to be caught!" Allie said this all at once, with a massive grin on her face. She was obviously ecstatic, and she squealed loudly with excitement.

Katlynn couldn't help but be proud of her daughter. Allie had always wanted to be a trainer, ever since she was born. "Have you named Eevee yet? I think that's the best way to begin bonding with a Pokemon."

Allie started to say something, then stopped. "I - kinda forgot. I was just so excited.."

Katlynn gave Allie a playful but stern look. "You forgot something else too."  
Allie tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? What'd I forget?"

"To close the door behind you."

The pair shared a smile. Grudgingly but playfully, Allie dragged herself to the door and closed it.

She sat on the ground in front of the couch, placing Eevee in front of her.

Ideas swirled through her mind. She wanted to give Eevee a name, one that suited her. It had to be perfect, because this would be her nickname forever. Finally, she realized something.

_I wonder if Eevee wants to help decide?_

"Hey, Eevee. What do you say we give you a nickname?"

Eevee nodded. She tilted her head, waiting patiently for Allie to offer her ideas.

Allie began to think. "Cinnamon?"

Eevee shook her head.

"Vixen?"

Another head shake from Eevee.

"Blaze?"

Eevee gave her a judgemental look.

"Eve?"

Eevee's ears perked up. She seemed to like the name. "Veeee!"

Allie smiled. "Alright, Eve it is!"

Katlynn tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "Allie, I know you're excited, but I think you should watch this news interview. It seems interesting."

Allie tilted her head, but turned towards the television.

"...today, on Ferrine News Daily, we have a very special guest. You've all been waiting for this interview, and here it is. Please welcome Paul Ylepis, one of the most renowned trainers in Ferrine!"

On the screen was a woman, looking to be in her mid-thirties. She had short brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a black fuzzy shirt and dark red coat. She had a radiant smile on her face: this was clearly her passion. A tag reading "_Patty Newman, Reporter" _adorned her coat.

The camera shot widened, to reveal an older man in his sixties. He had very little hair on his head, with only a small amount of pale red hair near his ears, as well as a thin and tiny moustache. He wore a thick blue sweater and red plaid-printed pants, with an incredibly long white lab coat that trailed behind him.

The man, presumably Paul Ylepis, spoke to the camera. "Greetings, Ferrine. I am pleased to be here."

The reporter was smiling widely. "Mr. Ylepis, you have pursued the path of developing new technology for quite some time now. What is your motivation for such a difficult profession?"

"It's quite complicated. I'd wanted to become a scientist for some time, before I was approached with a very tempting offer. I could chase my dream of gifting the region of Ferrine with new and exciting technology. Needless to say, I accepted the offer. I cannot go into extreme details, due to non-disclosure agreements - but I promise you that our advancements will blow this region away."

Patty nodded. "I'm sure they will! Tell us, what do you hope to accomplish with your new technology?"

"That's simple. I seek to improve lives everywhere. I aspire for my work to not only affect Ferrine, but the entire Pokemon world. Once our work is done -" he now had a somewhat strange smile on his face - "the world will be a completely different place: changed for the better."

Patty looked ever so slightly unsettled, but regained her composure quickly. "Do you have anything to say to the trainers of the region?"

"No, nothing in particular. I simply want everyone to know that we are working hard to improve your lives. Look forward to seeing new advancements in the near future." His strange smile remained, as he finished speaking.

Patty nodded. "And that concludes our interview! Thank you for coming today, Mr. Ylepis!"

At this, Allie's mother switched the TV off. Both mother and daughter looked interested in the conversation that had happened on the news.

"Quite interesting, hmm?" Katlynn thought out loud.

With a thoughtful expression on her face, Allie nodded. "Yeah… I wonder what kind of technology they're making?"

She had a strange feeling about that man, no doubt. Something seemed off about him. She dismissed her feelings, and stood up.

"Mom.. I have to go now. My journey is starting."

Katlynn flinched. "So soon?"

Allie nodded, a faint expression of sadness on her face. "I'll call you lots. And I'll come by from time to time. I'll be fine."

The mother and daughter embraced each other, in a hug that only a mother and daughter could share. Finally, Katlynn released Allie, who smiled.

The pair walked towards the front door. Eve rested on Allie's shoulder.

Allie opened the door and stepped outside, and began to walk away. Suddenly, she turned.

"I love you, Mom," she said softly.

Katlynn nodded. "I love you too, Allie."

Allie turned, and began to walk away.

Katlynn remained in the doorway for some time. A small tear rolled down her face, as she smiled.

How quickly times changed.

She began to have flashbacks: of a young Allie, playing on a playground joyfully. Of a slightly older Allie, assisting Katlynn in the kitchen. Of a teenage Allie, watching the sunset with her mother.

"Never give up, Allie. I know that this is what you want. Chase your dreams… never let them escape." With a smile on her face, she wiped away her tears and entered back into the house, closing the door behind her.

**Done!**

**Admittedly, the goodbye between Allie and her mother was a bit difficult for me to write. I wanted it to be emotional, while not being "makes-everyone-cry" emotional. I hope this does the job.**

**Character credits:**

**Allie Silverstone - yours truly**

**Katlynn Silverstone, Patty Newmann, and Paul Ylepis - SwiftSwoobat (Pokecharms)**

**Professor Aurora (Mentioned Only) - Slatzsly (Pokecharms)**

**Until next time, Eevium out!**


	3. Friends, Both Familar and New!

**Welcome to the third chapter of Ferrine Chronicles!**

**Here is my review response for this chapter:**

**A Wordsmith: No, don't be sorry at all! I appreciate any criticism that isn't along the lines of "you suck".**

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. They will get much longer, as I'm simply testing my capabilities right now. I'm getting into the swing of things, if you know what I mean. As my skills develop, naturally the chapters will become longer. I'll also have more material to work with as I get further.**

**I am introducing one major character in this chapter, but I left him until towards the end so that Allie could have some time to be Allie. **

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**With that out of the way, let's begin this long overdue chapter!**

Having just left Viola Town, Allie strolled along Route 1 peacefully. The route was not busy, although she'd occasionally see a fellow trainer passing by.

The route was rather serene. It was a gravel path in the midst of a rolling countryside, with wildflowers dotting the landscape. The tall grass rustled in the light breeze, and a few wild Pokemon could be seen off the path.

Eve remained on her head, having found the spot quite comfortable. Surprisingly for Allie, Eve was not heavy at all.

After a while of walking, Allie decided to take a small break. She sat down on a bench, setting Eve next to her.

She pulled her backpack off her back, and decided to take a more in-depth look through it. She found a note inside, in elegant cursive:

_Dear trainer,_

_This is a starting kit that I give to all new trainers that start at my lab. It contains everything you need to start your journey, and some extra utilities._

_You've likely already seen the Pokedex, conveniently located in a small pouch on the right side of the backpack. In a small pocket, you can also find tools to customize the appearance of your Pokedex._

_There are five empty Pokeballs in your bag. They can be clipped onto a belt, if you prefer to keep them there. There is a small button on the top of each one, which will cause the Pokeball to shrink and grow again. This can be used for convenient storage. _

_Your Trainer License is in the bag as well. This can be used as identification in all locations across Ferrine. Do not lose your license, as the process for replacement is lengthy and complicated._

_You may have noticed the device in the front pocket of your backpack. This is the Pory-Phone, the primary method of long-distance communication in Ferrine. It has various uses for you to discover. _

_Lastly, I have placed a starter handbook in your bag. This should have all the information needed for any situation you may find yourself in._

_I wish you well on your journey!_

_Best Regards, _

_Professor Aurora_

Allie smiled, before folding the note and placing it into one of the smaller pockets. She took out the Pory-Phone, intrigued by the mention of the communication device.

It was a comfortable size, with a pink and blue shell resembling a Porygon. It had a small camera on the front and back, which Allie liked.

She pressed the button to turn the phone on, and was surprised when a light emanated from the screen, seeming to move back and forth on her face.

"_New user detected. Scanning now," _the Pory-Phone chirped.

After a few seconds, the light stopped. "_Licensed trainer detected: Allison Silverstone. Thank you for using the Pory-Phone."_

The home screen appeared after that, and it certainly delighted Allie. It had various apps already, including a navigation app, a web-search app, and a call app.

She selected the phone icon, and was brought to a keypad. She had one call that she wanted to make.

She typed in a number, and let the phone ring. Soon, a female voice appeared on the line.

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice asked.

A massive grin appeared on Allie's face. "Talia? It's me, Allie!"

Talia's voice brightened. "Allie! Good to hear from you!" She paused for a moment. "How are you not using Mom's number?

The young trainer simply hit the _Request Video Call _button, and within a few seconds, Talia's face appeared on screen.

She looked very proper, with her brown hair and bangs neatly straightened. She wore black reading glasses, and a small blue pendant on her neck. Her brown eyes matched Allie's perfectly.

Upon seeing Allie, Talia's eyes drifted to the Eevee that was now on Allie's shoulder and looking at the phone inquisitively. Her eyes widened, realizing the implications of this.

"Allie! You really went out and did it?" Talia asked excitedly.

Allie nodded, joy radiating from her expression. "Ob-viously! I couldn't do it on my birthday because I was too busy celebrating at home, and then some stuff came up about helping at the local Daycare, but I've been looking forward to this since forever, and today was the day!"

Talia's expression was one of pride, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you, little sis. You got an Eevee as your starter? That's certainly unconventional…"

Allie nodded, not bothering to explain. "Yeah, this is Eve! We've taken a liking to each other."

Talia nodded thoughtfully. "That's pretty unusual… usually a Starter Pokemon takes some time to bond with their trainer…"

Eve gave a prideful "Vee!" when she heard the conversation shift to her.

Suddenly, a white flash was visible at the corner of the screen. Talia's face was instantly blocked by a Togetic, who looked beyond delighted to see Allie. The screen went black as the Togetic clung onto Talia's phone with joy.

Talia's muffled voice was heard. "Okay, Harmony, I need to talk to Allie too!"

The screen filled with color again as Harmony reluctantly released the phone. Talia's laughing face appeared back on screen.

"Harmony evolved?" asked Allie.

Talia nodded. "Yeah! She evolved not long ago, actually. She's absolutely loving her ability to fly. And it looks like she's _very _happy to see you."

Allie chuckled. "Yeah, no doubt." Her eyes shifted to Harmony. "How ya doing, Harmony?"

"Toge-toge!" the Happiness Pokemon chirped.

Allie turned back to Talia. "So! How's Alola treating you, sis?"

Talia didn't hesitate at all. "It's.. amazing, Allie. There are so many unique Pokemon here, and they've got this thing called the Island Challenge. The weather is almost always good, and the people are so nice! They've got this thing called Z-Moves too, which are super powerful moves that use Z-Crystals to activate." She raised her wrist, showing Allie a Z-Ring with a Fairium-Z attached. "This one lets Fairy-type moves be transformed into the Z-Move Twinkle Tackle. Harmony loves it!"

Allie smiled happily, overjoyed that her sister was enjoying the tropical region. Her smile turned into a somewhat sad smile as she spoke again.

"I miss you, big sis."

Talia matched Allie's sad smile. "I miss you too, li'l sis. Call again soon, okay?"

Allie nodded. "I won't forget. And you need to come here sometime."

"Yeah, I know. See you! Safe travels!" The phone beeped as the call ended.

Allie smiled, the bittersweet moment playing with her emotions. She put the phone away, and stood up.

"We should probably get going, Eve," she stated. Eve nodded agreeingly.

They kept walking for some time, passing trainers and their Pokemon several times. Eventually, they came to a forest, with a small sign reading _Verdance Forest. _With no hesitation, Allie walked into the trees.

They walked for a few minutes, with Allie growing slightly uneasy. The forest was dark, with only bits of light coming through the thick treetops. The forest was covered with vines and bushes, with a barely visible path through.

After a while, Allie spotted a small Pokemon toddling through the foliage. It was a light brown color, with a crescent moon on its head. It was bipedal, and had a small size.

"A Pokemon!" Allie whispered, hoping that it wouldn't notice her. She pulled out her Pokedex quietly, scanning the Pokemon.

"_Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokemon. When this Pokemon finds honey, the crescent moon on its head glows faintly. It is always licking its sticky paws, due to its habit of soaking honey into them for future use."_

"Maybe I should try to catch it," Allie whispered. She pulled out one of her Pokeballs, upsizing it. It felt natural in her hand.

"Pokeball, go!" she shouted, no longer keeping her voice down. The Pokeball flew towards the startled Pokemon…

before missing horribly, and rolling away.

Teddiursa let out a loud cry, and a much louder rustle was heard. Allie gulped, as she realized her mistake.

A massive bipedal Pokemon emerged from the bushes, stepping in front of Teddiursa. It was a darker brown, with a yellow ring on its chest. It had long and sharp claws, and a powerful build. Allie had seen this Pokemon on warning posters and in safety manuals: an Ursaring.

Unfortunately for Allie, the Pokemon did not look too happy. It glared down at the young Trainer, who looked scared out of her mind. It growled, brandishing its claws threateningly.

"Uh… Eve, use...er.. Tackle?" she asked uncertainly.

The Evolution Pokemon launched forward, in a Tackle attack. She managed to hit the Pokemon, but it hardly broke a sweat.

The Pokemon roared, causing Allie to yelp in fright. It slashed at Eve brutally, throwing Eve backwards and onto the ground.

"Eve, NO!" Allie cried, rushing to the injured Pokemon. Eve looked up, visibly in pain.

"Ee..vee.." Eve rasped.

Allie turned back, seeing the Ursaring towering over her. She scooted away, still sitting down, before running into a tree. She was trapped.

Ursaring raised its claw, readying what looked like a Slash attack.

Allie clung onto Eve, closing her eyes. Her journey was over before it had even begun.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from nearby. "Hamilton, use Flame Charge!"

A small orange Pokemon cloaked in flame slammed into the Ursaring, causing it to stumble. It roared loudly, turning to see the new threat.

Standing there was a boy who looked slightly older than Allie. He had dark blue eyes and short brown hair, and wore a black t-shirt under a beige jacket with fur linings on the bottom and hood. He also wore blue jeans and black boots.

"Use Ember on Ursaring!" the boy shouted.

The Tepig fired a small stream of fire at the massive Pokemon, causing it to roar with pain.

Allie felt the boy holding on to her wrist, and looked up.

"Come, let's go!" the boy urged, clearly concerned for her.

Without a word, Allie followed the boy, with Eve still cradled in her arms.

After a few minutes, they stopped moving, Allie breathing heavily.

"I.. can't… believe… I'm.. alive.." she heaved.

She looked up at the boy. "Thank you so much… you saved my life."

The boy smiled kindly. "No pressure. The Ursaring around here can be very aggressive."

Hamilton nodded at the boy's side. "Pig!"

"I'm Calvin. This is Hamilton," the boy introduced.

"Allie. And this is Eve," Allie replied, still sweating.

Calvin's eyes drifted to the Eevee in Allie's arms, and his eyes widened. "Oh!" he cried, reaching into his bag.

He pulled a small purple spray bottle-like object from his bag, before pointing it at Eve and looking at Allie. "This will help."

He sprayed the medicine onto Eve, and magically the wounds on her body seemed to close. There was still some minor afflictions, but Eve looked much better.

Eve blinked awake, looking up at Allie. "...Vee?"

Allie smiled. "Eve.. everything's okay now. We're safe."

The trainer and Pokemon shared a relieved smile, still in disbelief of their safety.

_To Be Continued..._

**Yeesh, this one took me FOREVER to write! I was thinking of ending it with Allie's phone call (while making it longer) but decided against it.**

**And now for credits:**

**Allie Silverstone and Talia Silverstone - yours truly**

**Calvin McCloud - Red Gallade (Pokecharms)**

**Professor Aurora (Mentioned Only) - Slatzsly (Pokecharms)**

**Please leave your reviews, I want to know what you think of this chapter. **

**Until next time, EeviumZ out!**


End file.
